


💧A Clowns Tears-💧 A Batman X Joker smut fanfic.

by Pedrolino



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedrolino/pseuds/Pedrolino
Summary: Batman finds himself in the most unusual position, the clown prince, master of crime and purveyor of cruelty has found himself in none other than his bed. Curled up like a cat between his Egyptian cotton blankets and shaking like a leaf in fear and for the life of him he doesn’t know why...Can Batman truly reject a man who seems to understand him more so than the entire of Gotham and does he have it in him to leave the only one that sees him as he truly is?Read to find out.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/ Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tis I Pedrolino. A new fanfic. I’ve always thought that Batman and Joker were actually quite similar especially in terms of coping mechanisms for trauma, I wondered what it would be like if Batman was a bit more tender or caring towards the Joker. This is kind of an exploration of that. 
> 
> Fun fact that isn’t so fun I forgot the details to this account for years I only recently remembered and unlike my usual self I didn’t write it down. Oh woe to me, I almost lost this account.

“Joker, you sick perverted clown why are you do-“  
In his anger Batman didn’t realize something, this wasn’t the Joker. Not the one he usually knew, they were shaking too hard. Quivering like they were freezing. Even as they clung to him it was more desperation than planned action. 

“P-please, p-please don’t put me b-back in there, it’s dark! It’s scary!”  
Sleep talking? Batman was glad he felt asleep on his bed with his suit on that night.  
Batman pressed his hand to their forehead and felt a layer of sweat. From his experience he knew exactly what this was.  
A trauma induced nightmare. 

Even though common sense dictated he take this mad criminal to Arkham Asylum the part of him that wasn’t the masked vigilante. No the part that was human Bruce Wayne knew just how scary these trauma nightmares got. He knew it all too well in fact most nights Alfred woke him up freeing him from the hellish dreams. 

But Joker, Joker didn’t have that. Some part of Batman no matter how hard the exterior couldn’t deny this man comfort and pitied that Joker had no one to wake him.

His hand grasped their arm shoving aside some pillows to reach him properly, the hint of his green hair sticking out in tufts above the blanket. He shook their arm.  
“Joker..Hey Joker wake up.”

The mans whimpering got louder, in Bruce Wayne’s blankets he didn’t look like a powerful crime lord he looked small and scared swamped by mountains of blankets. But his body heat had dropped considerably. That was dangerous. 

He grasped the man, now afraid shaking the thin lithe body of Joker.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry dad. I won’t walk in front of the TV again.”  
His voice sounded hysterical. Crazy but not in a mocking, I’m superior to you way. But crazy in a desperate to stay alive way. 

He lifted Joker upright so he was sitting in bed as Batman continued shaking him.  
“Wake Up! Wake Up you idiot!”  
Tears big wet tears slid down the jokers face, the makeup running like it was raining. His sobbing loud and wet and so uncontrolled it broke something inside of him.  
“WAKE UP!” He roared. 

A frightened gasp came from Joker and his eyes fluttered open, his eyes were wide as dinner plates and filled with the foreign touch of fear, Joker in all their bouts and fights had never looked as afraid as he did now. 

“B-Batman?” His voice was shaky, his hair matted to his head. This wasn’t at all his arch nemesis but it was his voice that gave it away that it wasn’t acting. He sounded like a young boy in a mans body. “H-how did I get here Bats?” He sounded confused, confused and terribly sad. Almost defeated. 

Batman did something he never thought was possible as he pulled the Joker to his chest. Hugging his cold thin body against his suit. The warmth activating instantly to the response of a foreign coldness. 

The tenseness of the others body made Batman queries whether he made the right decision, until skinny arms looped around his shoulder. Joker was still shaking like a leaf.  
“I’m sorry Bats, I didn’t mean to come here I’m sorry Bats! Just for tonight please just for tonight! Bats I’m sorry! I will be gone in the morning!”

The man seemed to be stuck on this saying like a broken record his body a shaky mess his hands clinging to Batman’s shoulder.  
“Sshhh, shhh it’s okay, sssh calm down. I won’t make you leave.”

Batman found his hand threading into the soft locks of the clown. His body seemed to meld perfectly into Batman as he stroked Jokers hair muttering comforting words.  
Soon the shuddering stopped and he heard the soft snoring of the man in his arms.  
He took a breath of relief, then stopped to think why he did that. 

He carefully lowered Joker back onto the bed, shifting a pillow underneath him  
He tucked the blanket up to the mad princes chin, noting that Joker without his harsh smile and laugh lines looked very young in his relaxed state. 

He without thinking pressed a kiss to their forehead mimicking whah Alfred did.  
Whatever mess that had happened could be dealt with tomorrow. From the tired lines around Jokers eyes he wasn’t going to question him now. 

He lay on his side, coming to the decision that there was no use leaving the bed.  
His hand wondered through Jokers hair, the strangeness of the situation leaving him lost for words. All that made sense now was to do this until tomorrow morning. He only knew that he never wanted to see Joker in that state ever again. 

He tucked himself against the Jokers body, the Joker letting out a soft sigh of bliss as he spooned him. His warm large body swamping the smaller mans whose delicate spine and back made Batman wonder just how small this man was. Even though he was holding a complete madman he didn’t seem to have any problem drifting off to sleep.

“Goodnight Joker” He muttered.  
A soft reply thundered into his brain.. “Goodnight Bats.”  
Before he was claimed by sleep.


	2. Say It With A Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a break had to sort some stuff out, wasn’t even sure if I would be able to write a second chapter to this fanfic and yet here it is. Life never goes to plan. Enjoy comments and kudos if you want this odd fanfic to continue and thank you for your patience. I truly have no idea where I’m going with this.

The first thing that Batman noticed when he woke up and was staring at the roof of his estate was that, he wasn’t dead he could recognize the ghastly awful scenes of Angels painted on his roof which In respect was always a good sign and when he turned on his side Joker wasn’t there. 

He shot up straight away clutching the blankets to his own armor. “Joker!” He roared. The sounds of birds singing accompanying his outburst as he stared out onto the balcony to find a very content Joker staring out onto the balcony, with their clothes several sizes too big so much so that he was practically swimming in material.

His hair like a green birds nest all over the place and not in its usual place tucked behind his ear or looking like a sinister porcupine. He just looked normal and tired, arms resting on the banister banister and leisurely sipping something out of a mug. It was a very odd sight. 

Joker noticed Batman staring and turned to him, his lean shoulders hardly keeping his shirt on his frame his dark brown eyes wide focused on Bruce. “Your butler says hot coco helps with nightmares.” He said shaking the cup of hot chocolate in his hand. 

Batman’s voice was raspy when he spoke from getting up in the morning. “It always did with mine.” Morning found a new awkwardness or rather a new foe. Neither of them not quite knowing what to do when beating each other wasn’t the option. 

Batman swallowed the lump in his throat, Joker seemed to be slightly better than the night before. But he looked smaller than usual, more tired than usual. The lines on his face more pronounced and last night...

“Joker...” He said softly as though the man in fromt of him was a harmless deer than a criminal warlord. It wasn’t because of his face that remained remarkably calm but simply the clamor of his voice which gave away his nerves. “Breakfast! Tea time. I could really use some...some...”

The Joker looked around his eyes searching the room for some kind of prop or excuse, he held up his cup and said rather squeakily...”I’m all out of hot coco.” He gave Batman what had to be the least convincing smile he had ever seen.  
But Batman yet again couldn’t find it in himself to deny them, like he wanted some excuse himself to get out of this awkward situation. 

“Yeah...breakfast I’m starved.” The relief on Jokers face was almost painful as his lips twitched into a kind smile. “So what does Gotham’s crime fighting hero eat?” The Joker said questioningly. “I mean if you do eat...”

Batman couldn’t help the small smile that seemed to be on his own face as he walked towards the Joker. His hand out of habit finding their elbow to guide them to the dining hall like he did with many guests. A singular question on the mad man’s lips. “You do eat right?”

A porcelain plate clattered in front of the Joker who out of habit licked his lips and stared up at Batman. The familiar smell wafting in the room making something seem ordinary out of his odd situation. 

“Really? Bacon and eggs?” His eyebrow risen so high up his face Batman was sure it was stuck there, his dark eyes twinkling. “You couldn’t get any more stereotypical than if you asked for...” A steaming mug of hot coffee was poured in a tiny cup in front of Joker with a small metal jug of creamer nearby as Joker stared in the swirling black abyss of the drink. “Hot coffee...” he said finishing his sentences. 

Batman tried to stop smiling to himself, every single Sunday Alfred offered to make him something different but like clockwork he refused and it was Bacon and eggs again. But seeing someone actually witness the way he religiously ate bacon and eggs on a Sunday was both bizarre and a relief. 

Bizarre because if was his worst enemy sitting in his old ill fitted PJ’s and a relief because it wasn’t another Sunday where he has to sit alone.  
“It’s Sunday, always Bacon and Eggs on a Sunday.” 

“..And they say I belong in Arkham asylum they should see you. How many Sundays no, how many bacon and eggs have you eate-...actually don’t answer.” Batman muttered something under his breath before digging into his own piping hot plate. His mother...always used to put a smiley face made of ketchup on his. 

He watched the Joker pick up a knife and folk and he hastily grabbed the plate. “Oh wait one second.” He pulled the plate over to him fixing the plain egg and bacon combo with a ketchup design before pushing it back towards the Joker. His own stomach rumbling as he lifted a pile of piping hot egg to his mouth when he caught the Joker giving him an odd look. 

“What?” He said with a mouthful of egg.

The Joker tilted the plate so Bruce could see the problem as the they spoke. “Did Gothams number one crime fighter draw me a smiley face on my eggs? In ketchup.” 

Bruce Wayne was mortified he nearly choked on his eggs, too much time alone had given him bad habits he didn’t wish to share with anyone else. Let alone someone who he fought on a daily basis. 

“Are you mocking me?” The Joker inquired playfully.  
“Hand it over!” He reached for the bacon and eggs only for the Joker to hold it a little further out of his reach. 

“No, no mustn’t spoil a work of art. I’m eating it. I’m eating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sweet, I think despite how terrible Joker can be I can’t help but feel sorry for him.
> 
> I think at the end of the day. No matter who you are, we all need someone..it’s what makes us human. I’d like to think whether it’s fiction or not...that applies to everyone. 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago, I was always meant to post it but never got around to it, until now. Give comments and Kudos if you want more than a one shot.


End file.
